Description of the Prior Art
Containers formed of foldable paper board have utilized various types of reinforcement structures. Prior art patents which illustrate such containers are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 2,775,393 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,698 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,047,204 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,097,781 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,126,144 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,159,274 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,184,136 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,372,813
The above prior art patents make it clear that the broad concept of using reinforced corners or similar structures in cardboard containers is well known in the art. For instance, the Rugg U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,393 shows a collapsible container which has triangular inserts positioned in the corners (FIG. 1) for the purpose of reinforcing the structure. However, the triangular inserts are separately made and then inserted into position in the corners, unlike the present invention.
The Forrer U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,698 shows a container with reinforced corners which are formed integrally with the container. However, these reinforced corners are triangularly shaped and require more complex assembly techniques than the subject invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,204 shows a carton reinforcing structure which holds the carton in a square condition when it is filled with granular material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,781, shows a triangular reinforcing member adjacent the corner of a cardboard container.
Each of the remaining Patents, namely U.S Pat. Nos. 3,126,144, 3,159,274, 3,184,136 and 3,372,813 show different forms of reinforcing structures for cardboard containers to improve the load carrying ability of the container. None of these, however show the arrangement of the present invention.